


Mad Science

by Kinkholic



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, For Science!, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Team Dynamics, Weird Biology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkholic/pseuds/Kinkholic
Summary: Чарли присоединился к команде ученых Карлоса, надеясь получить практический опыт, может даже опубликовать научную статью. Но он определенно не ожидал... ну… в общем, Найт-Вейл.Короткая серия рассказов про команду ученых и их идеального, прекрасного лидера.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mad Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906888) by [queerlittlething (thezerocard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezerocard/pseuds/queerlittlething). 



> Фик с WTF-2014, разрешение на перевод получено командой  
> (да, перетаскиваю на ао3 только сейчас)

Команду учёных Карлоса объединяло три вещи. Во-первых, они были молоды и не пользовались особой известностью в научных кругах. Во-вторых, они оказались в равной степени умными и компетентными специалистами. И наконец, у них отсутствовали какие бы то ни было социальные связи, которые могли бы помешать переехать в пустыню на неопределённый срок, чтобы проводить там свои исследования.

По сути, их команда представляла собой хорошо подготовленную и полную энтузиазма группу идиотов без каких-либо навыков общения. Но каким-то образом они выживали.

* * *

Карлос…оказался немного не таким, каким представлял его Чарли. Он не мог точно сказать, чего именно ожидал, но уж точно не человека, который больше походил не на ученого, а на модель из тех, кто выступает по телевизору. Волосы Карлоса были словно у героя любовных романов, и он обладал невероятно обаятельной улыбкой. А ещё Чарли не встречал ещё никого, кому бы так шёл лабораторный халат.

Их знакомство прошло примерно так:

> **Карлос:** Привет всем. Я Доктор Мартинес, но вы можете звать меня просто Карлос. Я буду курировать этот проект.
> 
> **Чарли:** Обожестм. Волосы.
> 
> **Карлос:** Простите?
> 
> **Чарли:** Ваши… Ммм… Здравствуйте. Я… Я Чарли. Эволюционная биология.

А затем он быстро нырнул за масс-спектрометр и, пока Карлос представлялся остальным членам команды, беззвучно бился головой о стенку.

Позже Линнет рассказала, что Чарли был вовсе не единственным, кого поразила встреча с Карлосом, но он единственный впечатлился настолько, что потерял дар речи. Это не особенно утешало.

Закончилось всё тем, что большую часть подготовительной недели Чарли провел в попытках смолоть как можно меньше глупостей. Другими словами, он не открывал рта без необходимости. Его коллеги тоже не отличались особой разговорчивостью. Сперва Чарли решил, что это было исключительно из профессиональных соображений, но потом понял, что они чувствовали себя так же неловко. В общении учёные старались ограничиваться нейтральными темами и избегали зрительного контакта.

Конечно, всё изменилось с приездом в Найт-Вейл. Мало что так сближает людей, как пугающая до ужаса зона турбулентности на борту самолёта, летящего в никуда, которую переносишь с крепко зажмуренными глазами и заложенным носом.

* * *

В Найт-Вейле не работал ни один из тех радиоприемников, что они взяли с собой. Вся остальная техника вроде бы не пострадала. Работали даже мобильники, вот только вместо гудков в трубках теперь слышалось угрожающее рычание, а временами и детский крик. Но радиоприёмники не ловили даже с помехами. Ни бесконечные попытки настроить громкость, ни новые батарейки не изменили ситуацию. Это очень расстроило Клауса, который, как впоследствии узнал Чарли, собрал с нуля тысячи радиоприёмников.

Поэтому им пришлось купить радио. Оно не было… ну хорошо, в магазине не оказалось ничего, что Чарли мог бы принять за радио. Но пожилой продавец был весьма любезен и помог ему. Теперь радио, больше напоминавшее разумную опухоль, периодически вещало с его левого плеча. По всей видимости, та мягкая фиолетовая часть и была приёмником. Чарли просто надеялся, что им никогда не понадобится настраивать антенну.

Но по большей части они даже не переключали станцию. Помехи занимали практически весь дневной эфир, а примерно на закате — точнее, примерно в то время, когда солнце должно садиться — они наливали себе очень крепкий кофе или чай с молоком и собирались вокруг приёмника, чтобы послушать рассказ Голоса Найт-Вейла о прошедшем за день.

Когда Сесил впервые выдохнул в микрофон _«Карлооооооос»_ бархатистым голосом, полным подросткового желания, учёные разом обернулись на их бесстрашного лидера, который, казалось, пытался спрятать голову в плечах.

* * *

Здесь был дом, которого на самом деле не существовало. Он выглядел точно так же, как и дома по обе стороны от него. А ещё Чарли отметил, что дом очень походил на тот, в котором вырос он сам. Правда, остальным он об этом не сообщил. Есть вещи странные, а есть _странные_.

* * *

Вначале их группа состояла из двадцати молодых многообещающих учёных, специализирующихся в различных дисциплинах. Когда спустя три месяца количество людей в группе сократилось до девяти человек, Чарли подумал, что теперь в команде остались только те, кто действительно серьёзно относится к своему делу. Они потеряли нескольких своих сотрудников ещё на первой неделе: один бесстрашный исследователь пропал в Парке для Собак, ещё двое — в зияющей пустотой трещине, которая появилась посреди Мейн-Стрит в среду (этого, вероятно, можно было избежать, если бы они внимательней следили за дорогой). Ещё трое погибли при пожаре, а последний теперь навсегда приклеен к фонтану в одном из парков. В дальнейшем количество смертей и исчезновений пошло на спад, а оставшиеся в группе стали с осторожностью относиться к изучению этого странного мира.

На прошлой неделе они ходили выпить, и Чарли обнаружил, что, будучи пьяным, он не может прекратить болтать всякую чушь о теории Дарвина и о том, что «выживают сильнейшие». Пуджа, пухленькая и жизнерадостная девушка, специалист по бимолекулярной инженерии, сумела превратить его неуместное высказывание в шутку. Теперь они хорошие друзья.

Исчезновения стали другими. Если первые учёные пропали из-за нехватки необходимой информации, то последние исчезли из-за того, что слишком много знали. Одних задержала Тайная Полиция Шерифа, другие скрылись в пустыне, не в силах смириться с тем, что фундаментальные законы Вселенной по сути своей не являются бесспорными, или, во всяком случае, не считаются законами в Найт-Вейле. Потерю этих ребят было перенести сложнее. В конце концов, они уже успели неплохо узнать друг друга.

И вот их осталось девять. Пребывание в Найт-Вейле наложило свой отпечаток на каждого. Иногда по утрам можно было видеть, как Карлос, измученный, с мешками под глазами, держит в руках секундомер и пристально смотрит, как солнце скрывается за горизонтом. Клаус часто уходил в пустыню, чтобы обнять один особенный кактус. Линнет полностью перешла на ночной образ жизни и шипела на незнакомцев (правда, это, возможно, и было её обычное состояние). Под лабораторным халатом Евы теперь бряцал в наплечной кобуре пистолет.

Что же касается самого Чарли, иногда он просто отключался.

* * *

Чарли сел напротив веб-камеры, и, вздохнув, начал:

— Дневник, день тридцать четвёртый, — посмотрев в экран ничего не видящим взглядом, он опустил руки.

Наконец Чарли попытался начать сначала:

— Сегодня произошло нечто… — и остановился.

— Сегодня…

Нет. Он удержался от того, чтобы произнести «Гроув парк», или от попытки описать то, что нельзя увидеть и невозможно передать словами, а затем со вздохом выключил камеру.

* * *

Они начали узнавать друг друга лучше. Их связывали скептические возгласы в духе «Ты только взгляни на это!» и тщетные проклятия. Они составляли протоколы на случай внезапного выброса спор, ударов молний, дождя из домашних животных, дождя из диких животных и пожара. Их лабораторные халаты постепенно становились всё менее и менее белыми, и, словно боевыми шрамами, покрывались швами. Они смотрели старые фильмы ужасов с дешёвыми спецэффектами и неестественным гримом — сначала добродушно подшучивая над убогой актерской игрой, а позже — едва сдерживая параноидальные мысли.

Они стали друзьями. Когда Чарли задумывался над этим фактом, это не казалось ему таким уж удивительным — отношения людей очень быстро развиваются во время войн или других тяжёлых периодов, особенно если эти люди видят друг друга каждый день.

Этому способствовало ещё и то, что все они относились к одному типу людей. Так, никто из них не пользовался особой популярностью в школе. Даже Карлос (когда об этом зашел разговор, он пробормотал в чашку с кофе, что до колледжа был довольно-таки некрасивым подростком, и все сочувственно закивали в ответ). Но человек не кажется странным, если его окружают такие же странные люди. Или, правильнее будет сказать, когда весь город за пределами лаборатории — сплошное сборище странностей.

Это… ну, это неплохо.

* * *

На данный момент предметом его исследования являлась вполне здоровая женщина пятидесяти семи лет. Вообще-то для женщины её возраста у неё было довольно-таки впечатляющее телосложение, но Чарли больше интересовало наличие полноценно функционирующих жабр по бокам её грудной клетки.

По всей видимости, им обоим посчастливилось вытянуть выигрышный билет.

* * *

Как то вечером они пошли выпить вместе со стажёрами радиостанции. Они были примерно одного возраста, и, несмотря на то, что официальным координатором учёных с Радио Найт-Вейла оставался Карлос, многие не раз посещали радиостанцию для проведения кое-каких стандартных тестов. По единогласному решению они не обсуждали результаты этих тестов. Чарли пригубил напиток, поданный ему одним из стажёров, девушкой, чьи волосы цвета «электрик» напоминали птичий хохолок. Кажется, её звали Дженет, или Дженни, или гораздо более необычным именем. Она стеснительно улыбнулась Чарли, и он опустил взгляд на свой стакан. Напиток в нем был фиолетовым. И газированным. И… стонущим?

— Это бузинный ликёр, — сказала она. Чарли кивнул и откашлялся.

— Спасибо! Этот ликёр… Уверен, он прекрасен. Я, эм, попробую его и скажу вам. Позже. Ну, как он на вкус.

Стоны в кружке из мучительных превратились в эротические. Стало трудно дышать. Чарли попытался сменить тему разговора.

— Твои… зубы! Они, они… просто нечто. Уверяю тебя.

Зубы действительно были чем-то невероятным. У неё не было ни клыков, ни резцов, только коренные зубы. Дженни, а может, Дженет, снова улыбнулась, на этот раз шире, и придвинулась ближе.

— Я вегетарианка, — прошептала она, как будто доверяя ему какой-то секрет.

Спустя пять минут пустой болтовни Чарли понял: она сожалеет, что вообще позволила ему развить тему травоядных.

* * *

Во время похода в магазин за продуктами Чарли наткнулся на ангела. По крайней мере он думал, что это ангел. Ангел был одет в свитер ручной вязки, на котором красовалась буква «Э». И Чарли действительно хотелось бы надеяться, что существо с такими когтями принадлежало к силам света.

* * *

Он наблюдал, как коллеги сближались друг с другом. Чарли заметил, что Линнет увлечена Флоренсом, который настолько не замечал её чувств, что на это было больно смотреть. Пуджа и Робин обменивались невероятно быстрыми взглядами из разных углов лаборатории и во время радиопередач садились рядом. Пожалуй, оказывать знаки внимания ещё более осмотрительно и осторожно вообще было невозможно. Чарли посчастливилось застать тот момент, когда терпение Линнет наконец-то лопнуло, и она, притянув к себе Флоренса за воротник, яростно поцеловала его, затем проделала то же самое с Джоном и затащила их обоих в свою комнату.

Возможно, Чарли и сам не отличался особой догадливостью в плане отношений, потому что подобного он совершенно не ожидал.

Несколько дней спустя, когда Линнет неторопливо подошла к нему с тем же предложением, Чарли довольно-таки долго таращился на неё в удивлении, прежде чем ответить, что спасибо, конечно, но ему это не интересно. Линнет подняла брови и многозначительно посмотрела на Карлоса, который… Нет. Ну, то есть да, но… нет.

— Я асексуал, — объяснил Чарли, слегка повысив голос специально для Тайной Полиции, потому что если до Сесила дойдёт хотя бы слушок о… нет. Боже упаси.

* * *

Атмосфера Найт-Вейла становится на удивление приемлемой, как только человек справляется с первоначальной волной ужаса и недоверия. Нет буквально ничего такого, что было бы более странным, чем сам город, и это удивительным образом делает тебя более свободным. Просто невозможно беспокоиться о реакции коллег на твою сексуальную ориентацию, когда кандидатом на пост мэра города является пятиглавый дракон.

* * *

Небо над ними было черным и беззвездным, где-то рядом надрывно кричала ворона — или что-то, прикидывающееся вороной. Чарли лежал на смятом одеяле, положив руки под голову.

Слева от него послышался голос Евы:

— Я вижу… чувство голода.

Они собирались понаблюдать за облаками, но погода этому не способствовала.

— Очень мило! — хмыкнул Клаус, и Чарли практически смог услышать его ослепительно белую усмешку. Его присутствие также выдавало исходящее от него тепло.

— Я вижу… хм. Я вижу мрак, — решил Клаус. Карканье сменилось звуками удушья, а затем резко оборвалось. Никто из них даже не повернулся на этот звук. Они были не настолько глупы.

Чарли окинул взглядом бескрайнюю пустоту, в которой их голоса отдавались эхом. Он почти бессознательно поднял руку, как ребенок, пытающийся дотронуться до лица родителя.

— Я вижу… потенциал, — произнёс он и улыбнулся.


	2. В пути

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава написана под впечатлением от событий эпизода 29: Subway

Дело в том, что ей действительно _нравилось_ метро. Ева понимала, что большинство жителей города считали поездку в метро просто неприятной необходимостью, медленным и неудобным средством передвижения, где к тому же сложно скрыться от специфического запаха подземки, больше напоминающего вонь.

Но несмотря на это, метро было… идеальным, в некотором смысле. Оно вмещало в себя все хорошие качества человека, полностью исключая плохие. В таком месте можно было увидеть огромное множество людей во всём их великолепии и многообразии, и при этом не перекидываться ни с кем парой слов или даже взглядов. В метро ты едешь куда-нибудь, и тебе не надо крутить руль автомобиля или педали велосипеда, не нужно даже концентрировать внимание на дороге. Это было место, где вполне нормально и даже обыденно отгородиться от остального мира при помощи огромных наушников и где никто и ни к кому не прикоснется, за исключением безвыходных ситуаций (Ева старалась не ездить в метро в час пик). Это было место, где Ева могла выстукивать ладонями или выбивать на раздвижных сидениях каблуками туфель какой угодно ритм, не боясь неодобрительных взглядов или глупых вопросов. В метро вообще никто никого ни о чём не спрашивал.

Она скучала по нему. Настолько сильно, что даже решилась исследовать подземную систему, которая внезапно появилась прошлой ночью. Ту самую, которая, вероятно, полностью изменяет строение ДНК и из-за которой они уже вряд ли когда-нибудь увидят стажёра Дилана.

Совсем недавно, во время одного из их ставших теперь регулярными «научно-стажёрских» походов в бар, Дилан зажал её в угол у торговых автоматов боулинг-клуба «Цветок пустыни» и Комплекса Игровых Автоматов.

— Знаешь, можно решить твою небольшую проблемку, — мягко произнес он. Дилан приподнял её подбородок, чтобы их взгляды встретились. — Поговорить с людьми, провести кое-какие ритуалы и тому подобное. Мы можем договориться насчет этого для тебя.

Ева определенно не собиралась скучать по Дилану.

Она медленно приблизилась ко входу, как и другие, посмотрела на станцию с безопасного расстояния, держа наготове счётчики Гейгера, барометры, диктофоны да и вообще всё, что они посчитали нужным взять с собой, например, электрошокеры. Она надела наушники. По очереди проверила два закреплённых на лодыжках кинжала, пистолет и военный патронаж, крепко стягивающий ребра под лабораторным халатом. А затем Ева спустилась по лестнице к платформе, на которой пахло, как и в любом другом общественном транспорте. По большей части всё выглядело, как на любой другой станции метро, за исключением таблички с названием: вместо названия станции там красовался ряд безглазых улыбающихся лиц. Всё выглядело вполне обычно.

А затем… прибыл поезд.

* * *

Ещё утром Еву охватило странное чувство. Оно появилось, как раз когда она пила чай, и это была «Надежда На Случайную Встречу С Незнакомцем»

Пару недель спустя она задалась вопросом, было ли это ощущение пророческим. Не предупреждением, а скорее предзнаменованием.

* * *

Позже, когда она в задумчивости водила стилусом над чистой глиняной табличкой, Ева поняла, что произошедшее практически невозможно объяснить. Мастерство, с которым ей удавалось описывать дома, которых не существовало, всё возрастающее количество миражей и невозможные крошечные города, не выходя при этом за строгие рамки отчёта, всё же подвело её. Не существовало подходящего определения для ощущения времени, то замедляющегося, то вовсе исчезающего; но ей было жизненно необходимо всё это описать. Она завидовала той легкости, с которой Сесил обращал мысли в слова. Слушать, как он говорит об Этом Месте по радио, было словно слышать свои собственные слова в игре «испорченный телефон» — звучит похоже, но всё равно не то. Но, по крайней мере, он говорил об этом. По крайне мере, он, ограниченный рамками человеческой речи, пытался описать, на что похоже Это Место.

Это было… всё. Всё. Ощущение давления, толпы людей, их сердцебиение. Почему-то это всё не было чрезмерным — раньше больше всего на свете она боялась находиться в толпе, но в тот момент каждый был одновременно всем, и это была не просто толпа, а словно отдельный организм, единый пульсирующий орган.

Так и не дописав в отчёте «пульсирующий», Ева вздохнула, стёрла написанное с таблички и стала раздражённо постукивать каблуками по полу.

Ева рыдала, пока длился этот бесконечный, невозможный момент. Это было подобно потоку счастья. Её пугало, что существует настолько простая биологическая реакция на такой чудесный опыт. Она чувствовала, что следует сделать нечто большее, чем просто рассказать о том месте. Ей следует прошептать, вложив в слова все свои чувства. Заявить, процитировать, объявить, выкрикнуть, словно боевой клич — сделать что-то настолько реальное, насколько правильным и реальным было то место. Но вместо этого она плакала и хлопала в ладоши. И вдруг, в глубине души, где-то под грудной костью, словно некий секрет, зародилась мысль. Может, в этом и был смысл. Может, это было бессмысленным.

Помедлив, Ева написала: _Я была. Мы были._

_И на всех линиях было просто замечательное обслуживание._


End file.
